Tales of Cross Academy
by Lieutenant H.W
Summary: A series of one-shots, mainly KxY based. Only canon pairings will appear. Some Zero fluff. Rated T. SPOILER WARNING.
1. Distance

**This will be a collection of one-shots, mainly unrelated. Only canon pairings will appear. (Kaname x Yuuki, Shiki x Rima, Kain x Ruka, etc.) Will mostly be KxY. While KxZ is undoubtably canon, it is unprobable and I do not ship it, so I won't write about it. There will probably however, be some nice Zero fluff, 'cus the poor bastard deserves some. (I love Zero dearly, I just don't ship him and Yuuki.) There probably will not be strong appearances of any shippings besides KxY. Rated T. **

_Vampire Knight_** and all its characters obviously belong to the great mangaka Matsuri Hino-sama.  
**

**

* * *

**_**DISTANCE**_

_Set between the Kaname-drinks-Ruka's-blood incident & Yuuki entering Cross Academy. Ever wonder how the poor vampires must feel with all those blasted Day Class girls getting their periods? I did. XD Kaname tries to control himself (poor guy) in this first flic._

_Inspired partially by an idea in one of VampireMaddy's 'Notes with the Night Class' chapters and also by generally just thinking about it and wondering. Bit of a mature subject matter, but meh, it's a part of life. -Lt. H.W._

_

* * *

_

It was really better to stay away. Kaname leaned heavily against the window of his bedroom, his hand pressed against the cold glass as he stared out over the empty Moon Dorm grounds. Despite the stinging light he stayed there, unable to tear away and concentrate on anything else. The problem, as usual, was his fiance Yuuki. His breath was rather heavy as he stayed there, in difficulty because he was rather unpleasantly aware of the smell of her blood, because Yuuki was a human and had finally reached puberty.

This wasn't part of his plans. He had completely forgotten about this biological stage of human life and now he was paying the price, suffering beside the window because he didn't have the sense to pull away. If he'd been able to predict it, he would of left the academy all together and taken his nobles with him. Kaname had managed to stop classes, snapping at Ichijou when he had come to the door the night before to ask him why he was still in his room. They weren't as acutely aware of her smell as he was. Most of them had stopped noticing the occasional blood smell of the female humans ages ago, or had trained themselves not to think about it.

The window in front of Kaname cracked.

Kaname covered his face in his hands, wishing it would all stop, that he could somehow disappear. But he couldn't. Instincts made him cage himself there where he could still smell her, desperate how badly he was wanting to leave, because he feared that he might hurt her. He slid down the wall, slumping against the wall, staring at his hands and breathing hard, his throat dry. Kaname licked a fang and reflected on just how badly he wanted her blood. Sitting there he was in subtle torture, unable to bring himself to even take a blood tablet which might ease his pain.

"Kaname?" Ichijou called, worried because he hadn't come out. This was the second time that day that he'd come.

The window above Kaname cracked even more.

If things had gone right, he wouldn't be in this mess. If Juuri hadn't been fool enough to change his Yuuki into a human, then he might have had her with him and could of protected her more closely without fear of hurting her. He could of then maybe of even taken her blood that he craved instead of shamefully hiding by the window, slowly losing control. There was nothing good about this sort of punishment. Kaname angrily bit his own hand, thinking that perhaps he could drink his own pure blood as a substitute for hers. But it didn't taste quite right. It tasted rather heavy and not at all as pleasant as he was sure hers was. He licked the blood from his palm and covered his face again.

The ploy hadn't worked. Now he just needed her blood even more. Above him, the window was close to shattering.

"Kaname!" cried Ichijou worriedly, who had smelled him. "Kaname! Are you alright? I smell your blood!"

The pureblood shuddered and stood up stiffly, peering out the window hopefully, always wishing she'd be there. But she wasn't. She was probably in class and probably hadn't even told the Chairman yet, because Kaname thought that if she had, the Chairman might have had the sense to take her away, out of Kaname's wide scent range. Kaname would have been grateful. His fangs itched for her soft skin and the smooth, sweet crimson that flowed beneath it.

"Juuri… this is your fault." growled Kaname to the air. "_Why_ did you do this to me?"

"Kaname!" Ichijou was getting more and more worried about him.

Kaname snapped his teeth together, furiously ignoring the noble. The glass fragmented even more, becoming frosted, ready to explode at any moment. Kaname couldn't help feeling slightly guilty that it would need to be replaced again so soon. He closed his eyes and looked at the elegant ceiling, imagining how this day might have been if it had started the right way.

He'd of known instantly as he had this way of course. Kaname would of spirited her away for her safety and he would of used the day as an excuse to court her, convincing her to let him take her blood. That would have been better. Instead she was probably half asleep with her head on her math book, vaguely trying to comprehend with her poor humanized brain what useless garbage the teacher was trying to tell her and perhaps getting frustrated. Kaname smiled a little at that, imagining her adorable frustrated expression that she would have as she tried to force herself to understand.

It was difficult for her too, this being human. Despite himself he stood up, making up his mind. He couldn't drink her blood, but he could at least spend some time with her. He could bring her to the chairman and inform the man of her condition. Kaname stubbornly controlled himself, walking to the door and opening it, Ichijou practically falling on him.

"Kaname! Are you okay?" asked Ichijou nervously, his eyes immediately flicking down to Kaname's arm.

"Ichijou, I'm going out." announced Kaname, stalking quickly past the noble. "Keep the Night Class in check."

"Are you going to see Yuuki-chan?" asked Ichijou tentatively.

Kaname gritted his teeth. Surely Ichijou could smell her too. "No."

"Alright Kaname, I'll hold the fort." said Ichijou wearily, still looking at Kaname's hand.

"Make sure Aidou stays inside." barked Kaname. He didn't want anyone getting near his Yuuki while she smelled so strongly. Dozy Night Class members stood up and watched as he strode past down the stairs, asking queries about why he'd cancelled the lessons. "Stay here everyone. Don't go outside. It's past curfew."

He walked out into the harsh daylight, his eyes aching as they adjusted. The pain was good; a distracting sensation that helped distract him from his sore, oh so dry throat, that yearned for the soothing lotion of Yuuki's pure blood… Kaname shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Not if he planned to see her. It wasn't very hard to find her nearby middle school and he stepped into the office to inquire about where she was, though all he really needed to do was follow his nose in order to know. He set off down the hall, leaving behind a receptionist who excitedly gossiped to her friend about the beautiful person she'd met. People stared after him, awed by his magnificence. Kaname ignored them and found Yuuki's English classroom, looking in the door.

There she was, in a middle row, bent over a book with a slightly strained expression. Up close her smell was almost overwhelming and he had to compose himself before knocking on the door. The teacher greeted him and he asked for Yuuki, who was quite suddenly right there in front of him as the teacher had called her. It was good that the Kiryuu boy wasn't there, but Kaname guessed that it was for the same reason that he had made the Night Class stay away from lessons the night before. Kiryuu was probably hiding, straining against his vampire instincts which threatened to take him over.

"Kaname!" cried Yuuki after hesitating for a painful moment. Ever since she'd seen him drink Ruka's blood she'd been a little nervous around him. Usually this pained him, but today it was a good thing. In any case he hugged her tightly, feeling her nervously put her arms around him back. Good, so she still loved him. He'd just made her wary. Kaname was very tempted to bite her then, but somehow he forced himself to let go of her.

"Go get your things, I'm taking you home." announced Kaname. Yuuki nodded, evidently excited about an excuse to leave the place she abhorred, grabbing her backpack and crying out farewells to her friends. Kaname waited patiently for her, then took her hand as she met up with him, smiling happily despite her fear. He smiled at her reassuringly and started leading her out of the building, enjoying the feel of her small hand enveloped in his immensely.

"What's happening Kaname-sama?" asked Yuuki, probably still oblivious to her condition that Kaname had sensed hours before.

"Nothing really, I just felt like visiting with you." said Kaname, who was breathing very carefully through his mouth. Even so, her smell was so potent to him that it was a strain to not let the barely controlled bloodlust show in his eyes. He couldn't help leaning a little, just to be a tad bit closer.

"Something isn't wrong is it?" asked Yuuki concernedly as they started up the road to the academy. She twisted her head to look up at him and just in case his eyes were glowing he closed them, smiling carefully so as not to show his teeth.

"No, nothing's wrong."_ At least, nothing you're aware of, my dear._ "Chairman Cross forgot to tell you this morning that he's taking you somewhere, so he asked me to come get you." lied Kaname. It wasn't quite a lie. Kaname was going to get Chairman Cross to take her away until her condition ended.

"Oh, a trip!" said Yuuki, her face lit with eager childish delight. "I wonder where we're going…"

"I don't know. I'm just content to spend this time alone with Yuuki." said Kaname, rather smugly noting a pink flush on her cheeks. It didn't seem to matter that she had lost her true memories of him; she was still under his charm. Kaname was rather glad that the incident with Ruka had only slightly injured her regard of him. It was annoying how he was forced to hold back from his courtship of her, but he could still subliminally work at it, continuing it from a distance.

Kaname squeezed her hand and walked a little slower.

"How was your day at school?" asked Kaname caringly.

Yuuki dared to walk a little closer to him, which pleased him. Scared, but not too scared then - or perhaps she was putting on a show like he was? Kaname frowned a little, then quickly slapped back on his strained smile. It was often hard to do, when he was constantly reminded of how thoroughly she'd forgotten him, not to mention their engagement. _Juuri's fault_.

"It was _sooo_ boring Kaname-sama." said Yuuki, glaring at some bushes as if they had the face of her math teacher. "I had social studies, then math and math seemed to take forever. It was terrible."

_How amusing it is, her perspective of 'forever'._ thought Kaname. Someday, not far in the future she would surely start changing slowly back into his pureblood fiance. Kaname wasn't very sure how it would go, but he knew that extreme patience on his part would be required. He would have to wait for exactly the right moment to bite her, quickening the transformation and safely saving her from insanity.

Or, he could always get it over with by biting her now.

Kaname took a tentative sniff and recoiled inwardly, stomping on his instincts with all his will. His desire for her blood was still painfully strong, but he couldn't do the deed now. It wasn't the right time.

"I'm scared I'll fail and then not be able to go to the academy next year." said Yuki miserably.

"You won't fail." said Kaname, tempted to offer his help to her. "If you're really having trouble, ask Cross for help. He's a teacher, so he should know about what you're learning."

"I know but…" Yuki sighed, tortured by her bridled mind. "…I wish I didn't need help."

"Yuki, I don't want you to get behind." said Kaname, adding a stern note to his voice. "Promise me you'll ask Cross."

"I will." promised Yuki. Kaname noticed painfully that they were nearing the Chairman's house and so before the Kiryuu boy could see them, he dragged her into his arms, closing his eyes. Wishing it was wise to turn her, he buried his face in her soft, sweet smelling hair. She very uncertainly hugged him back, making him miss the days when she used to rush up to him so eagerly. But she'd grown up and the foreboding presence of her housemate Kiryuu had not helped matters, nor had the Ruka incident. Her unknowing denial of her true race depressed him.

"Kaname-sama?" she inquired, so warm and soft in his arms. He extracted himself from her with extreme difficulty, because his body didn't particularly wish to let go.

"I just wanted to hug you before we saw Kiryuu…" explained Kaname and Yuuki nodded, understanding instantly how Kiryuu would act.

"He was sick today. Do you think the Chairman will bring him with on the trip?" asked Yuuki.

"No." said Kaname, thinking that if Yuuki's scent was enough to make _him_ need to drink her blood, the boy who he knew to be a suppressed Level D would find it irresistible.

"Oh. I'm worried about him." said Yuuki. Kaname stroked her hair, privately wishing that he could remove Kiryuu from his fiance's life. The boy would lose control someday and when he did, Kaname's precious beloved, as well as the future he wished to create with her, would be in great danger. Kaname gritted his teeth. Yuuki was his. If Kiryuu ever dared to take her blood, then Kaname would destroy him.

"We'd best go in." whispered Kaname, taking her little hand again. It was in truth, an excuse to be possessive of her. They walked to the door and Kaname opened it, not bothering to knock and sensing the presence of Kiryuu as well as Cross immediately. Kiryuu was upstairs, but Cross was coming down to meet them and he looked concerned as he saw them together. Kaname had a moment to feel slightly sorry for his fiance that he was about to inflict Cross on her and surely make her embarrassed.

"Kaname-kun! What's this?" asked Cross, flinching a little at the sight of him. Kaname looked pointedly at Yuuki, taking care that she didn't see his eyes flash scarlet. Cross frowned, unable to understand.

"Yuuki, I have to speak to the Chairman about something." said Kaname. "Put away your stuff and wait here."

"Okay." said Yuuki and Kaname walked to Cross's office, where he made sure the man closed the door. Making sure nobody was listening - Kiryuu certainly did not need to know about Yuuki's period - he greeted Cross.

"Cross, I need you to take Yuuki away for a while - _without Kiryuu_ - and seriously impress upon her that she _must_ be more careful." hissed Kaname furiously, holding his nose. "I had to cancel the lessons last night because of her."

"I'd wondered why. What's wrong with Yuuki?" asked Cross tentatively, seemingly aware that he was dealing with a distressed pureblood.

"Are you daft Cross? She having her period. I believe the scientific term is 'menstruating.' _Take her away_ before I or that Kiryuu brat accidentally _bite_ her! I don't care where, so long as it's out of my scent range. I can't concentrate." growled Kaname. "Educate her please. As her father, that's your job."

"Ah, I see." said Cross, gulping. "I will take her away then, but Kaname-kun, might I inquire when you do plan on turning her?"

Kaname scowled and held his nose ungracefully. "Whenever the best time comes. Right now, I don't know. It can't be long though. She can't stay distracted by Kiryuu Zero's charity cause indefinately. Eventually she _will_ start trying to remember, whether on her own or by my initiation. I will not allow her to live as a pathetic human and die like Juuri planned."

Chairman Cross sighed, then nodded. "I expected that, but I forgot about her being a girl."

Kaname was rather irritated by this. "How can you? You see her more than I do!"

"Yes well, she's going through a bit of a tomboy stage."

"Is that why you allowed her to cut her hair?" growled Kaname. He highly disapproved of_ that_ change.

"She did that on her own, I had no control over it." shrugged Cross, holding up his hands in defense. "She likes it."

"It'll just grow back." hissed Kaname, to nobody in particular.

"My, you are aggravated tonight, Kaname-kun." said Cross, his expression rather pitying.

"Obviously." said Kaname shortly, then he shuddered. "Please Cross. Make her understand how dangerous this situation is. It's like she's baiting me, but don't mention that with my name in the sentence! Just… take her away please."

"I will Kaname-kun." promised Cross, putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Will you control yourself enough to say goodbye to her? I have to make up an excuse to tell Kiryuu-kun."

"Yes I will and Kiryuu already knows; he stayed home on purpose so he could stay away from her." said Kaname tiredly. Cross opened the door and they both walked back to the mudroom, where Yuuki sat waiting, looking up at them with beautiful innocence. Kaname twitched, bowing his head and closing her eyes so she wouldn't see how much he wanted her. Cross waited a moment for Kaname to become composed again, then he smiled at Yuuki.

"Yuuki, Kaname-kun has to go, so say goodbye to him. I have to go upstairs and talk to Kiryuu, then I'll be back down and we'll head out. It's just going to be you and me Yuuki - a Daddy-daughter bonding trip!" said Cross jubilantly. "Make sure to thank Kaname-kun for walking you home!"

"Yes chairman." said Yuuki, looking a little disgusted at the phrase 'daddy-daughter bonding trip.' Kaname almost laughed at her cutely disgruntled expression.

"It's 'daddy.'" Cross reminded her as he disappeared up the stairs.

In the old days, when she'd been carefree, fearless and little, Yuuki would of begged Kaname not to go. Now she blushed just a tad, holding back with that terrible bit of restraint that she had learned, because she had figured out that he was a vampire and she was human. The silence was awkward and rather hurtful as they held each other's stares.

"Thank you for walking me home and coming to get me." said Yuuki mechanically. Kaname conquered his nerves and stepped close to her, raising a hand to touch her soft cheek, feeling the cool drape of her hair.

"It was a pleasure Yuuki." said Kaname gently, keeping his voice calm. "We don't get to meet very often anymore it seems."

"No." agreed his girl, so sadly that he was pleased. "I miss you, Kaname-sama."

Kaname wound his fingers through her hair, then sighed, letting the strands fall away as he drew his hand back. "I've got to go now. Have a good trip with Cross and be careful."

"Bye, Kaname-sama." said Yuuki, unhappy as he turned the knob of the door. "Kaname-sama…"

Kaname turned his head, looking back at her.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"H-have a good sleep!" spluttered Yuuki, blushing brightly.

Kaname smiled. "Have a good day, Yuuki."

He walked out the door into the bright day and distanced himself again.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. _


	2. Of Friendship

**Sweet stuff guys, I'm back on form! In the old days (aka before university) I used to be able to turn out a chapter a day, sometimes 2. (Which helps since one of my manuscripts is over 1000 pages long.) I think a few times I even managed 3, but that was back when I regulated my chapters to 6 or 7 pages long. (Now my average is 8-11.) On wednesday (18th) I'm turning legal, so maybe I'll have another_ After Dark_ chappie out by then as well as another chapter of this. (I have a short about Seiren burning a hole in mah brain!) XD This was meant to have been submitted yesterday.  
**

* * *

**_Of Friendship_**

_So this one is set two years after Yuuki came to live with our favourite Chairman, before Zero shows up. In reading through all the stories on this website, I've never really seen an in depth portrayal of how freaking hard it must be for Kaname to sneak out of the Ichijou estate. ('cus really, that evil bastard must have security around the clock) that was the concept I started with, then I wondered how Ichijou might of learned about Yuuki. After that, I sort of went from there. Yeah it's fluff, but after the last slightly smutty one-shot, I wanted to write something I was more comfortable with. So anyway, hope you like today's chapter. :)_

_On a special note, if Kaname actually portrayed his inner emotions about Yuuki, I bet he'd be pretty hilarious. Like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club, who is coincidentally voiced by the guy who voices Zero - wait, shit. Don't want to think about that - yeeeeagh! *yelps in pain as she is killed by Kaname-sama*_

**_

* * *

  
_**

In a lot of ways, Kaname wondered why he even bothered with Ichijou Asato. The old vampire wasn't the sort of guardian who particularly allowed freedom or secrets for that matter. Kaname happened to have a very large secret, which if he wasn't careful, could blow up in his young face. If Ichiou, as the vampire preferred to be called, ever found out Kaname's secret, then it was Kaname's opinion that he'd likely lose all meaning for living, because his secret was a person. Unfortunately, Ichiou seemed to know that Kaname had his secret and very badly wanted to know exactly what it was.

This was the game that Kaname played with the horrible patriarch of House Ichijou. If Kaname had been the sort to admit things, he would of said immediately that the person he hated most in the world, besides his so-called master Kuran Rido, was certainly Ichiou. Despite his utter loathing of his parental guardian who had won custody of Kaname merely through his rank in the council of elders, Kaname was inclined to pretend he was a content adolescent under the man's protection, since it elevated Ichiou's prestige. Kaname had learned well that a happy person was more inclined to overlook certain things. In reality, Kaname was playing a political game that if succeeded, would have Ichiou as well as the rest of the loathsome council turned to ash, because Kaname wasn't altogether fond with the way vampire society seemed to be directing itself.

But frustratingly enough, for now he could do absolutely nothing but smile and nod, because he was waiting for two people to get older, as well as another person to resurrect. One of those people, was of course himself. Even pureblood children are never generally taken absolutely seriously, except perhaps by other purebloods, so before Kaname could do anything about his precious plans, he had to become an adult. In terms of a pureblood's life span, that would only take less than a split second. Irritatingly though, that split second would actually be a span of at least a decade. A decade of being bored and pretending he liked people who he secretly planned to kill.

Despite this terrible waiting on himself, he was grateful. It gave him time to contemplate exactly how he would kill Kuran Rido once the pureblood resurrected. He couldn't leave him at large, because even more than Ichiou, Rido was dangerous to the other person that Kaname waited on, who was more vital to his plans then maybe even himself. She was the flame in the dark that kept him going and the light at the end of the decade long tunnel that he trudged on through. For her, he'd go through all the levels of hell and more, just to see her regain her cruelly stolen memories, then call him by his name again.

Kaname was in his usual state whenever he was alone in his room - listless. He stared at the ceiling from where he lay on his the couch, one leg splayed off the edge, eyes unfocused. Kaname wasn't interested in anything in the room. The rich paintings and architecture were boring, especially when he could be in a simpler room, in a warm building that seemed to sparkle with her dazzling life. Almost he seemed to see this room in tones of grey, from the lifeless plush woven carpets to the boring but lavish four poster bed. The only thing of even slight interest was the window, which Kaname sometimes would wake up to look out of during the day, despite the painful light, because it faced the direction of where his sister was.

She wasn't actually his sister, not really. In terms of specifics she was actually a descendant of his, but Kaname didn't really care to think about that. Not when there was truth in the fact that her pacifistic dead parents (who were also annoyingly enough the people who had cursed her to live as a human, oblivious of her true self) had affianced her to Kaname when she'd been born. She was _his_. The only problem with this of course, was that she had absolutely no idea who Kaname actually was.

Grimly, Kaname could put down what Kuran - _Cross_ Yuuki knew of him into one sentence. 'That vampire boy named Kaname who saved me from that vampire who wanted to eat me.' Kaname grumbled at this idea and wished he could right her, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. As much as he abhorred her being a human, it was an excellent cover for protecting her, since he was the only person in the world who knew she was actually a pureblood like himself. If she was human and hidden, nobody would bother with her, since small humans were generally uninteresting to vampires. Unfortunately, to Kaname's practiced nose, she still smelled quite a bit like a pureblood and rather enticing, so it was good that she was kept to the country, where vampires were less likely to roam.

"Kaname!"

Kaname rolled his head to look blandly at the door, contemplating whether or not he felt like tolerating Ichiou's cheerful grandson. Ichijou Takuma was the closest thing Kaname had to a friend, but he was also a spy, if an innocently oblivious one. Ichijou was yet to learn that when his grandfather asked him questions about what Kaname did that he should lie through his teeth. Ichijou was useful though, because just as Ichiou used the boy to spy on Kaname, Kaname used Ichijou to spy on his grandfather. Or, more specifically, Ichiou's political schedule. It was much easier to escape the estate to visit his young fiancé when Ichiou wasn't in attendance.

Kaname wondered if he felt like sitting up. He'd been in the same state of lethargic boredom for the past two days, which was probably why Ichijou sounded slightly worried. Ichiou had been spending time at home, which of course meant that Kaname's current main priority was to do everything in his power to avoid him. Since the only place Ichiou didn't bother him was his room, Kaname was quite happy to stay there whenever he could, because anywhere else he got mobbed by the noble's idiotic minions, all of whom were spies.

Because Ichiou knew it annoyed Kaname, one of his hobbies seemed to be bringing him humans or servants to feed off of. Since Kaname wasn't interested in anyone's blood other than the Yuuki's, this was aggravating despite Yuuki's blood being unobtainable. In the past week, Ichiou had tried to 'feed' Kaname no less than six times, with Kaname finally giving in after Ichiou decided to lecture him about how much of an honour it was to be bitten by a pureblood and that he shouldn't starve himself just because he missed his parents. The good thing about giving in was that it usually made Ichiou forget about him for a while, so Kaname could enjoy (or rather suffer) in the solitude of his own tiny territory that was his room.

It was Kaname's opinion that he didn't need a guardian.

"Kaname! Kana-me! Why're you locking yourself up? You must be so bored!" cried Ichijou like a whining dog beyond the door, pleading for admittance. Kaname wondered if the young noble even realized that he was the only person on the estate that Kaname actually allowed into his private domain. "Grandpa's gone! He just left!"

These latter words mobilized Kaname so fast that a military officer would have been pleased. Energetic, he sprang up, racing to the door and yanking it open, so that Ichijou could spring through. Looking both ways to see if any servants had noticed, he closed the door, locking it mentally on instinct.

"Hey Kaname!" Ichijou greeted him. The noble frowned, taking in Kaname's clothes. "Hey weren't you wearing that the last time I saw you three days -"

"Are you sure he's gone?" asked Kaname.

"What?" asked Ichijou. "Oh yeah. I said 'he just left.' I think he's going to go see Lord Shiki for a few days. He wanted to drag us along but I told him you didn't feel well and that I didn't want to."

"A few days? How many exactly?"

"Well, he said he'd be back next week sometime -"

"Excellent!" said Kaname, rushing to his wardrobe and digging through it. It didn't do to greet his princess in rumpled clothing.

"Hey are you going out again? Can I come?" asked Ichijou curiously.

Kaname, fought out of his shirt, not caring that Ichijou was watching (he'd known him since before Haruka and Juuri were murdered, when Yuuki was still pureblood) and started quickly putting on a nicer one, checking the calendar that was pinned to the inner door of the wardrobe, which had human holidays listed on it. Yuuki had recently entered elementary school, so Kaname liked to know when she was free. He didn't need to worry about her guardian Cross Kaien's say about whether he could come or not, because the man was constantly encouraging him to visit. Yuuki _missed _him!

The pureblood whirled around, grabbing his coat and suddenly remembered Ichijou again.

"Can you… come?" asked Kaname to clarify.

"Yeah." said Ichijou hopefully, a little nervous. Kaname stared at him. "Where do you go anyway?"

"Did Ichiou ask that?"

"Well Grandpa _always _wants to know that, but since I know it's your secret so I wouldn't tell." said Ichijou, fidgeting. "You always come back looking so happy, then Grandpa does something and you aren't anymore. I know that's why you always ask about what he's up to."

Kaname stood very still, considering it. Ichijou _was _loyal, but could he really trust him with his dearest secret?

"It's okay if you don't want to. I know whatever it is really important to you." said Ichijou perceptively.

"Well… alright… but you can't say anything about it. We have to sneak out you know." said Kaname.

"No we don't!" said Ichijou, a pair of car keys materializing on his finger. "The chauffer likes me. He'll do whatever I say and he won't say anything to Grandpa. I know, because he drives me to the manga store all the time and you know Grandpa doesn't approve of me reading those."

Kaname didn't particularly care for Ichijou's bizarre human-like hobby either, so he decided this was convincing.

"Alright…" said Kaname, wondering if this was a very bad decision on his part. Ichijou beamed at him.

"Okay, let's go!" said Ichijou. "It's cold out though, so I should grab my coat."

Ichijou tried to open the door and frowned. "Hey this wasn't locked before -"

"You didn't try it properly." said Kaname hastily, the lock clicking open. Ichijou frowned and tried it again, then gleefully opened it.

"Come on Kaname! I'll call the chauffer. We can tell him that I want to buy more manga then redirect him on the way." said Ichijou happily, leading the way up to the next door up the hallway. Ichijou lived right next door to Kaname, in a room that had a full wall of windows along one side, because it had once been Ichijou's deceased mother's quarters and like her cheerful son, she had rather bizarrely liked sunlight. It didn't seem to matter how many times Ichijou accidentally blinded himself by never closing the drapes, he still liked the sun. Ichiou was just as lost as Kaname as to why Ichijou found the sun so alluring, but since nobody else wanted to live in the room, he let Ichijou have it.

Everything in the room was rich and bright, speaking of Ichijou's eccentric, happy personality. A mountain of books, displaced from Ichijou's long book case took up space on the floor beside Ichijou's bed and as usual the windows were cast wide open. Kaname, hadn't really realized it was day (since he was normal and closed his curtains) and Ichijou didn't think to warn him, so he was rather occupied in shading his eyes while Ichijou scampered over to his wardrobe.

"Isn't it a lovely day Kaname?" asked Ichijou, pulling on his favourite grey jacket.

Kaname cautiously squinted at the window, seeing a clear spring morning. He smiled, wondering what his Yuuki would say about the new flowers and green buds on the trees. It was a Saturday, so she was probably just waking up or perhaps already eagerly helping Cross make breakfast. The thought of her assisting Cross in her happy manner made him smile, forgetting about the view out the window and instead seeing her innocently grinning face in his mind, her arms outstretched for him.

"Yes, very lovely." said Kaname dreamily, not talking about the view at all.

"Okay Kaname, we can go." said Ichijou, chuckling. "You look pretty eager to go. Just wait a moment, I have to call the chauffer."

Ichijou spoke on the servant's phone, then nodded to Kaname. "Okay he's free. He said he was bored with nothing to do anyway."

They walked down to the manor's back door, past servants who commented that the young lords looked rather cheerful despite it being so late. Ichijou of course, had no concept whatsoever of night and day, except the one that was enforced on him by other vampires (especially the one hired to yell at him to go to sleep around noon) that day was for sleeping, not continuously reading. The servants were also used to seeing Kaname about during the day, which was his preferred time to move about the mansion because during the day Ichiou was asleep.

A black car with dark tinted windows was waiting for them obediently by the door and Ichijou opened one of the back doors of it for Kaname, ushering him in, then getting in the other side. Kaname sat uncertainly, watching the glass divider slide open so the chauffer could speak to Ichijou.

"Where to, my lords?" asked the level C politely.

"Well we don't want anyone to know where we're going, so can you drive towards the manga store first? Then Kaname will give you directions." instructed Ichijou.

"Very well young master. Good evening Kaname-sama." said the chauffer kindly.

"Good evening." said Kaname stiffly.

"Kaname doesn't trust you yet." whispered Ichijou.

"Don't worry Kaname-sama. I won't tell Master Asato-sama about this." said the chauffer. "Even if he does find out, I'll make sure he just thinks I drove you to Takuma-sama's favourite store."

"I'll have to take your word on that." said Kaname uncertainly, almost wishing he hadn't agreed to Ichijou's ploy.

"Very well sir." said the chauffer pleasantly, closing the separating pane of glass to give them privacy and starting the engine, beginning to drive from the mansion, using a service road rather than the main entrance.

"Soooo where are we going Kaname?" asked Ichijou, leaning on his arm and raising his eyebrows.

Kaname gulped, not altogether sure that it was in Yuuki's best interest to be doing this.

"To see a friend of mine." said Kaname.

"Yes?" prompted Ichijou.

Kaname hesitated. "Have you heard of Cross Kaien?"

Ichijou looked rather taken aback. "The 'vampire without fangs?' Do you mean the ex-hunter?"

"Yes, him." said Kaname uncomfortably.

"You like visiting a _hunter_?" asked Ichijou disbelievingly.

"He was a friend of my parents." said Kaname, slightly defensive. "Now he's my friend."

"Kaname, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you sneak out just to see some weird old friend of your parents." said Ichijou. "It's gotta be something else."

Kaname hesitated some more.

"Kaname, I really won't tell Grandpa. I promise - cross my heart and hope to die!" said Ichijou sincerely.

"What on earth is that?" asked Kaname, temporarily distracted by the unfamiliar saying.

"Oh, a human oath." said Ichijou. "Please Kaname?"

"Fine, but you've got to shut up about it." said Kaname. "And if Ichiou asks, don't tell him you were introducing me to the wonders of human contemporary literature. He won't believe it."

"Okay." said Ichijou eagerly.

Kaname glanced at the privacy glass again. "I really do like visiting the ex-hunter -"

Ichijou raised an eyebrow.

"- well, his house. You probably won't believe this either, but a few years ago, I saved a girl."

"A _girl_ hmmm?" said Ichijou, cocking his head.

"She's just an orphaned child. A level E was going to kill her." said Kaname, pretending to be defensive. _If only he knew… then Ichijou would worship the dirt beneath her feet… _"Her name is Yuuki. I brought her to Cross after the attack and he adopted her."

"So she's a human? Kaname, that's sort of odd, pardon my saying that, but it is." said Ichijou, his mouth slightly agape. Kaname hoped Ichijou wasn't thinking he wasn't turning crazy like Hiou Shizuka, the insane female pureblood that the council kept behind bars.

"You wanted to know." growled Kaname.

Ichijou suddenly smiled. "I think that's cute! So you protect her right? I can see why you don't want Grandpa to know, he'd probably stop you visiting her and the hunter."

Kaname blinked, then relaxed. There really was nothing to worry about.

"So she's probably pretty adorable right? How old is she?" asked Ichijou and Kaname's heart warmed. Never during her life had he been allowed to properly brag about her as was surely his right as her betrothed.

"She's _beautiful_." said Kaname proudly. "She's seven and she doesn't care that I'm a vampire - though I'm not altogether sure she really knows the difference truthfully except that I have fangs - nor a pureblood. Actually, I'm fairly sure that she has no idea what a pureblood is, nor that I am one. She always gets so excited when I visit, it's like being home again."

While the country side and eventually the town blurred past, Kaname bragged shamelessly about his girl. Ichijou was an avid listener and in his peculiar way, didn't seem to find it wrong that Kaname adored a mere human so greatly. However, Kaname was careful in informing Ichijou that he absolutely would not allow him to actually meet his girl and Ichijou seemed to understand. All the better to lie more believably to his grandfather. It irked Kaname a little that Ichijou appeared to believe that Kaname thought of Yuuki like a pet, but since he couldn't tell the noble the truth, he supposed that that was an accurate depiction of his feelings for her. Kaname would never tell anyone who Yuuki really was, except perhaps her someday.

It was rather saddening that she didn't even remember Haruka and Juuri, not to mention the terrible sacrifice they had made for her.

Then the car pulled into a copse of trees just out of sight of Cross's humble house and Kaname hastily thanked Ichijou, telling him to come back much later that night. Ichijou was fine with this, because it meant he had an excellent excuse to abuse the chauffer. Kaname sprang out, sniffing the air for her scent, then without turning to watch Ichijou be driven off, he walked up the familiar driveway, opening the door without giving any warning to the house's occupants (Cross had said it was fine, since Kaname was Yuuki's family) and stood in the familiar mudroom, inhaling her pleasant smell. It was here, all over the place, mingled with Cross's, a warm fuzzy smell of friendliness that was refreshing.

Kaname walked through the house, smiling as he thought of how truly brilliant it was that she was hidden here, in the shadow of an ex-hunter. Nobody in a right state would ever dream of a pureblood child being in the guise of a human, protected by the very sort of creature she should of feared. Kaname wondered when he would be able to laugh about her time as a human and thought it would be a very long time indeed. He strode through the kitchen, which smelled of whatever concoction Cross had fed to his girl which Kaname didn't really want to try personally and he stopped by the back door, gazing upon her lovingly.

She was helping Cross in the vegetable garden, giggling as the human told her something and sticking seeds in the furrows Cross made, then sprinkling water on them. Cross would bury the seeds then and they would continue to the end, where Yuuki would joyfully plant a marker in the earth. Kaname was secretly a little put off by the thought of a pureblood rooting about in the filthy dirt, but he couldn't help but be in love with just how happy she looked. Cross wiped his forehead, remarking to Yuuki that the day was getting quite warm, then noticed Kaname in the shadows of the house. The ex-hunter grinned at him, then bent over Yuuki, whispering in her ear.

Yuuki looked over her shoulder in astonishment and a magnificent grin grew across her face, then she was racing towards him as fast as her short legs could carry her. He leaned down to scoop her into his arms and he spun her around, joyfully listening to her laugh.

"Kaname-sama! You're here!" she cried jubilantly, little arms winding about his neck.

"Yes, I was able to get away to see you finally." said Kaname, putting her down and burying his face in her soft hair. He hugged her, wishing he could hold on forever. "I'm sorry I took so long…"

"It's okay Kaname-sama, because you're here now!" said Yuuki adorably. "Want to help plant the garden?"

"It's a little bright out for me." said Kaname, stroking her cheek. "Because I'm a vampire, I'm nocturnal, so I have really sensitive eyes."

"Aww so you don't get to see flowers much?" asked Yuuki, concerned for his well being. Kaname almost felt like crying from how pure hearted she was.

"No, not really." whispered Kaname.

"Daddy! We should show Kaname-sama our flowers, he doesn't get to see them much!" cried Yuuki.

"Why don't you Yuuki? I'm sure you'd be better at showing him the flowers than me." said Cross, cleverly offering Kaname some time alone with her.

"Oh yes!" said Yuuki, giggling and taking Kaname's hand, leading him to the front of the building, where there were two small beds of flowers. Yuki crouched by them, grinning as Kaname kneeled beside her. She pointed at the plants in turn, eagerly telling Kaname what she knew of each one. Kaname wasn't very interested in the flowers, but he got involved anyway, basking in her presence and utter adoration of him. It didn't seem to matter to her that she was human and he was a vampire, a predator. He knew she was afraid of vampires because of the hateful level E that had attacked her, but somehow, she didn't place him in the same category as it. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

"And guess what Kaname-sama? I made a friend at school, her name is Sayori…"

For a moment, Kaname tensed, then on the word 'her' he relaxed. It would _not_ do for his girl to make any male friends. _He _was the only boy she should be thinking about, even if she no longer remembered her engagement to him. He was her saviour wasn't he? As mildly irritating as it sometimes became when she referred to him as her hero, he had to admit the title was useful. Not as good as 'onii-sama' but since she didn't recall that, it was better than nothing. Nowadays she called him '-sama' which Cross had taught her to do and despite his slight pleading with her the first few visits after she'd started calling him that, he'd given up. '-sama' made it sound like they weren't close, which they were. Kaname would of much preferred it if she had simply continued calling him just Kaname. Wouldn't that be what she would call him when she married him?

After a while Cross came to find him and they went for a walk in the nearby forest, which helped Kaname's eyes considerably. Yuuki chattered the entire time, bouncing about and investigating things with all the fearless curiosity of a kitten. He worried a little, because he wanted her to be wary since she wasn't immortal as a human until he realized that she was being brave because he was there, showing off a little. Yuuki informed him that she hated math and found it very difficult to do, complaining that her teacher was harsh. (To which Cross immediately reassured Kaname that she only thought that because she disliked the subject.) It was relief when they returned to the house, where in the dark coolness Kaname's retinas recovered.

Kaname leaned against the door frame of her bedroom with Cross, watching her dig through her toy box, trying to find a certain item that she was determined to show Kaname.

"She's looking a lot like Juuri." muttered Cross, so Yuuki wouldn't hear.

"Her hair isn't as wavy." whispered Kaname back. "It's more like Haruka's."

"Just as long as Juuri's though." reasoned Cross. "She really looks a lot like you too."

Kaname shifted, a little pleased. "It's nice that her eyes still have a hint of red in them."

"I wonder if anyone but us will ever see the resemblance?" pondered Cross.

Kaname thought over this. "Maybe people will, but they'll never imagine its significance because of the difference in species."

"That's true… she should be safe." said Cross, exhaling. "She still has nightmares sometimes you know, about that night."

The pureblood sighed and nodded. "I wish she didn't. I like seeing her happy."

"Well, she's _always _happy when you come, Kaname-kun." said Cross and after that they had to stop talking, because Yuuki had found what she was looking for.

Kaname shared lunch with them, then played with Yuuki some more, wishing the day wouldn't go by so quickly. But it was already fading and after supper Yuuki was getting tired, so regrettably he sat down beside her bed to read her a story. Kaname looked through her simple books, deciding he was rather bored of them all and made up his mind to tell her a tale instead. Eagerly she waited for him and she frowned sadly when he came back with no book.

"Aren't you going to read me a story?" asked Yuuki worriedly.

Kaname tucked her quilt tighter around her. "No. I'm going to tell you one."

"Really?" asked Yuuki, her face lighting up with beautiful magic.

"Yes." said Kaname, entwining his fingers in her hair, just to feel the texture and touch her. "But afterwords, I have to go."

"Aww." complained Yuuki at this.

"Yuuki needs a full night's rest anyway." said Kaname seriously, though inwardly he was smiling despite his loneliness. "If you get plenty of sleep, you'll understand math better."

"Really?" Yuuki didn't believe him one iota.

"Yes." said Kaname, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. This half stunned, half charmed her into silence. "Now I'll tell you the story okay? Now, once upon a time, there was a gentle king and queen, who had two children. They were very happy and lived in the country, but because there were bad people who wanted to hurt their children, the king and queen had to hide their children away underground. The princess had never even seen the light of day and didn't even know what a rose looked like."

Yuuki covered her mouth, looking properly aghast at the princess's plight, unaware that the same plight had once been hers.

"Because the bad people knew about their son the prince, since he was older, he could still go out. He told his little sister all about the world outside and he wished he could show it to her for real." said Kaname, his heart clenching painfully at the memory. "But since she was a secret, the king and queen couldn't let the prince bring her outside, though doing so grieved them. They wanted to show her the beauty of the world just as much as the prince did. Despite this, they were happy and lived quite peacefully."

Kaname checked that Yuuki was properly enthralled before continuing, marvalling sadly that even telling her her own life story didn't change anything. "But one day, their evil uncle came and he killed the king and queen. The prince had to protect his sister and spirited her away, bringing her to the home of a kind hunter. However, the prince couldn't stay with the princess, because bad people were still after him, so he had to leave her there, even though it made him lonely."

"Poor prince!" said Yuuki, her eyes wide and caring.

"Yes." agreed Kaname. _Poor me…_ "The princess had to grow up without him and because he was gone so long, she forgot who he was. Meanwhile, the prince, with his knight-" Kaname mentally decided for now that that was Ichijou, mainly since he didn't really know any other nobles. "-vanquished the evil uncle. He returned, hoping the princess would remember his face, but she didn't, so he was very sad."

"That wouldn't happen if I was the princess." interjected Yuuki. "If I had a brother like that, I'd remember him no matter what."

_Oh Yuuki, how terribly wrong you are… _thought Kaname, struggling to keep composed. "Can I finish my story?"

"Okay." said Yuuki, yawning, becoming muddled by the events of the day. When she had still called him brother, she would of only of been waking up now.

"So the prince found a magic potion and gave it to her after a ritual, then she remembered." said Kaname, knowing for certain that the 'magic potion' would be his own blood and the ritual would be him biting her, someday far in the future. "And they lived happily ever after forever."

"Nice story, thank you Kaname-sama…" whispered Yuuki. Kaname sighed, in agony because he had to leave and bent over her, kissing her head. "I wish you could stay…"

"I wish I could too." sighed Kaname, glancing at her neck, then forcing himself to look away. _Someday Yuuki, someday…_

"Visit soon okay?" said Yuuki dozily.

"I'll do my best." said Kaname, slowly backing away. "Sweet dreams Yuuki."

"Good night…" yawned Yuuki and she fell trustingly asleep, just like that. Kaname stood for a moment in the dark of her room, wringing his hands. He sternly made himself step out of her room and gently close the door.

"She'll have a good sleep tonight." said Cross reassuringly, standing in the hallway. "Ahh Kaname-kun… I have a new prototype of the blood tablet, if you wouldn't mind testing it for me?"

Kaname made a face. "Fine, I'll try the nasty stuff."

"I don't think it'll be as bad as last time." said Cross helpfully. "It's got better nutrition than the currently distributed version at least."

"Nutrition has nothing to do with how accurate it tastes." Kaname told him bluntly as he entered the man's office. Cross poured some water from a pitcher into a cup and dropped into it two small tablets. As the solution was still fizzing he handed the cup to Kaname. Kaname waited for the reaction to subside, then took a fearful sip, tasting the bitter iron-rich liquid that coated his tongue. Cross watched him hopefully, then winced when Kaname knocked back the rest.

"Not too bad. It's passable." said Kaname. _As the filthy blood of a smoker anyway._

"Oh yay!" said Cross delightedly. "I'll get to work on developing it further then."

Kaname wondered if it was worth discouraging the man.

"I should go, I have a ride waiting for me. Ichiou's out of town, so that's why I came. He's annoyingly interested in what I do." said Kaname regrettably. "His grandson Takuma seems to be trustworthy though. If he says anything about this though I'll kill him. I can't lose Yuuki, especially to that demon grandfather of his."

"It's a pity you can't just stay here." said Cross.

"You know I'd like to, but I simply can't. I can't move the game pieces around from a place like this, as I can from the Ichijou estate. I must return and pretend to be the doting oblivious orphan pureblood once more." sighed Kaname.

"Well, you know you can return anytime. I'm sure Yuuki would love it if you got her from school sometime." offered Cross.

Kaname smiled. "Yes, I'd rather like that too."

Cross saw him off and Kaname trudged back to the copse of trees, where predictably the car was waiting. Ichijou opened the door from within and he got inside, sitting down rather miserably.

"So how was it?" asked Ichijou.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." said Kaname, staring back out the window as Cross's house faded away into the comfortable darkness.

"Well let's come back soon then." offered Ichijou and Kaname felt a little grateful that Ichijou was his friend.

"Yes, that would make me happy…" said Kaname and he meant it with all his heart. Leaning over the console between them, he started to tell Ichijou about his day.

* * *

_Fin_


	3. Lessons

**LESSONS - name is sorta random.  
**

**OMG yes I finally wrote more fanfiction. I must apologize that it has taken so long, but I've been much to busy with publishing work to spare any time for this. I did promise to write one shots at least, so here's a one shot. :) Inspired by the last chapter (50) of VK so if you haven't read it yet there's sort of spoilers so you might wanna wait. ;) You can read that on onemanga. Probably my favourite of the most recent chapters. ^^ Matsuri Hino-sama definately needs to practice drawing her animals though; those wolves were nice, but they pale visibly in comparison to her humans. (They also lack proper wolf anatomy and look more like dogs and trust me, yes I know what I'm talking about here. I draw wolves/canids all the time.)**

**My book _Ashes of Hope_ will come out sometime in august. I'll try to keep you guys updated through oneshots and hopefully a _After Dark _chapter soon. I had the next one half written but it was terrible, so I must redo it. Anyway, enjoy! -Lt. H.W.**

* * *

Yuuki tried very hard not to think of the fact that a few feet away on the couch was Kuran Kaname, apparently ignoring her for the most part, though she was quickly coming to realize just how alert he was to her every action. It was slightly unnerving, but also exciting in a way and all at once confusing, because while she had pledged to stay with him forever, she wasn't quite mature enough to really appreciate the extent of what it all meant. Very slowly though, she was learning and Kaname, the man who fully intended to marry her someday was her teacher. The fact that he was also her brother helped with this, but now that Yuuki was no longer a little girl, she knew there would eventually be other implications of their relationship, most of which she wasn't quite ready for.

First of all though, was the problem of blood.

All vampires needed it to survive and Yuuki was certainly no different, especially being pureblood. Unfortunately, she did differ very much in the fact that when she'd lost her memories as a five year old, she hadn't yet learned to use her teeth to get blood and living as a human for most of her life had only aggravated the situation. When Kaname had first turned her, she had drank his blood as an instinctual urge, but now that she wasn't as desperate, she couldn't bring herself to bite him again, which was problem in itself because Kaname sternly refused to let her try blood tablets. She'd drink his blood or nothing at all, because he was determined to have her bite him again. Usually he'd give in and cut himself for her, but she knew his patience with that ploy was waning.

It also didn't help very much that Kaname had an extremely keen interest in Yuuki's blood and seemed to think that if he showed her enough of an example by biting her, eventually she might take the desired snap at him.

Yuuki hunched over in her chair over her book, pretending to rest her chin on her hands so she could subliminally massage her itching throat for a second, desperately trying not to draw Kaname's attention, despite how blatantly he'd arranged himself so he could watch her. His eyes flicked up, noting Yuuki's action, then resting on how her eyes weren't actually moving over the page of her book. Yuuki started trying to read the page, but the itching in her throat slowly intensified. She glanced at Kaname, who seemed engrossed in his book, so she popped up and was about to walk out when he spoke.

"Yuuki. Where are you going?" He was looking up at her, his attention making her freeze in her tracks.

Suddenly Yuuki couldn't trust herself to speak. _Damn it! He knows!_

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked a little more imperiously. It wasn't that she had to stay in the same room as she had as child, it was just that the living room of the basement was the safest place for her, seeing as it had no windows. Kaname was working tirelessly to make the world safe for Yuuki to come outside again, but until then she had to stay under cover.

"Eh I was going to… the kitchen…." said Yuuki lamely. Kaname sighed very audibly, aggravated with her excuse and stood up, gracefully sidling over and placing himself between her and the door as if by accident. He reached out, entangling one hand in the tresses of her hair (Yuuki decided that escape was now impossible) and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"After what? Water?" whispered Kaname, reaching up with his spare hand almost carelessly. "Or… wouldn't you rather have blood?"

Yuuki gulped, suddenly hyperaware of the beat of his heart and the blood that flowed beneath his skin as he nipped his hand, then put it against his neck, some blood leaking onto it. His other hand that had been so interested in her hair abruptly made its way down her back to her waist, then gripped her tightly. Kaname's expression was intolerant and Yuuki had the feeling that he wouldn't be accepting any excuses or giving her any favours.

"Bite my neck Yuuki. Stop denying yourself my blood. You need it. I know how much you thirst for it… I had to deny myself you for your safety, but the situation has changed. Take my blood as I've taken yours." whispered Kaname, resting his chin on her shoulder and taking his hand from his neck, holding it out of reach. But Yuuki's instincts made her more interested in the closer blood, which he'd so purposefully wiped on his throat where he wanted her to bite him. She was scared, so scared, because she could see that this was a fine trap he'd made for her. If she started licking his throat, eventually it would be very hard to quit, to hold back from biting. Yuuki eyed his hand, held so high over their heads where she couldn't reach and gulped, leaning forwards. She'd just lick the blood off.

Very tentatively, she touched her tongue against his neck and licked up the blood, relaxing a little at its taste. It calmed her, the fire in her throat abating somewhat, but all too soon it was gone and she wanted more, but there was none to be found.

Except under Kaname's skin.

Just when she might of managed to pull back, his free hand suddenly fastened on the nape of her neck, making it impossible.

"Yuuki…" whispered Kaname apologetically. "I'm sorry… but this is very important."

Yuuki stayed still, her entire mouth itching now as she stared at the vulnerable length of neck that was a mere inch from her nose. It was so hard to avoid, this bloodlust of vampires. She was constantly thirsty, constantly aware of the blood in him which he so freely offered but which she could only ever have a taste. Kaname hardly ever drank her blood at all, because apparently the amount he took from her whenever he did (which was usually enough to leave her slightly dizzy) seemed to quench his thirst. She knew that he knew how thirsty she was, because while that entire week he should have been out working to make society safe for her, he'd stayed home, knowing that she needed him to be personally there.

"Yuuki." said Kaname again, a little bit of a growl in his voice. Yuuki clenched her teeth, then very slowly, because she was afraid, she laid her tongue against the soft, slightly salty skin of neck. Nervously she licked him again, the need to bite down suddenly intensifying, making her stop for a moment as her fangs elongated, then she hovered over him, desperate to bite but also strangely to hold back as always.

"Don't hesitate. Bite." prodded Kaname, sensing her state of indecision.

But Yuuki could hardly bring herself to. The grip on the back of her neck tightened, reminding her that he had resolved not to let go until she had drank his blood. Yuuki nervously touched her fangs against his skin, then something unreasonable came over her, an instinct she couldn't disobey and her teeth plunged through his skin. He started a little, the muscles in his throat tightening reflexively for a split second, then he seemed to relax the hand he'd been using to hold her head against him loosening, then stroking her hair. Crimson tangy blood flowed into her mouth from around her fangs, bleeding out with the tempo of his heart and hesitating a little, she drank.

"That's it… that's my girl…" muttered Kaname rather contentedly.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as the blood eased the restriction in her throat, slowly erasing the dryness. Yuuki relaxed, the blood calming her even further, but she couldn't help nervously picturing the monster she'd seen before, the first time she'd drank his blood like this. She didn't want to see anything of the like again. She'd been afraid to drink Kaname's blood, because she was frightened of the vision. But Yuuki saw nothing, instead feeling acutely that Kaname adored her with all of his being. Yuuki drew back finally, panting hard and leaning against him, but smiling a little. It had been okay! Nothing had happened and Kaname loved her so dearly…

"Come on Yuuki." whispered Kaname, lifting her in his arms and walking back to the couch, sitting, then laying back on it, Yuuki in his arms. She looked at his tired but smiling face, feeling a little guilty; had she taken too much? She didn't know how much was too much. He pulled her face gently against his, kissing her softly, then licking the blood off of her chin. Yuuki hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. "You did good Yuuki… now, let's just sleep together…"

She was falling asleep, warmed by his blood in her body and by the gentle arms he held around her. Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes as one of his hands stroked her head.

It would always be in his arms where she felt the most contented.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. :) Wrote it mostly while I was half concious last night lol.**


	4. Responsibility

**Gah this one is such a drabble. Seriously; usually I have a better idea of where I'm going with a story, but I think I was just trying to mentally make up (again like in the last one) for the lack of insight Hino-sama gave us into what happened in that year Yuuki and Kaname spent alone together. I promise the next one shot will be better and I'm gonna try to work on the next After Dark chapter once I'm done the next page of my comic. It's been far too long since I updated A.D. Again, gotta caution you guys about the stuff I write; be prepared for hiatuses. I've got a lot of stuff on my plate and fan fiction is a few rungs lower on my to do list than everything else. (Though I love it so!) **

**Most of all though, I love YOU GUYS because you tolerate my disappearances. Thank you soooo much for all your reviews on my stories. ^^ You guys are wickedly awesome. -Lt. H.W.**

* * *

RESPONSIBILITY - _random name is random_

Kaname had never been more happy, because now he had his Yuuki and she knew who he was again. Better still, while still extremely innocent, she was old enough to understand that his regard of her was not at all brotherly and the best part was that despite her shyness, she seemed to think the same way of him. It would be a long time before Kaname would actually succeed in rendering her his for certain, but he was content enough for now to lead her along and tease a kiss out of her, here and there. She was nervous of his advances, but Kaname worked at her anyway, knowing for a fact that in time, he would be able to accustom her to his touch. Yuuki reminded him of a nervous young horse, unsure of what its future held for it and not altogether certain of what the things its trainer did meant.

He took pride in personally taking care of her, found a slight sort of glee in letting her partake of his blood, addicting her to him as he was to her. It could only mean good things. It could only bond them tighter. She couldn't quite bring herself to actually bite him yet, but Kaname was confident that eventually she would, at which time the prick of her fangs on his throat would be a very welcome feeling indeed.

He took to following her about the Kuran mansion where they now lived and laughed when he realized that she was following him as well. Though Kaname hated to admit it, it pleased him a little that she was a little lonely, that he was her only companion, save Seiren. But Seiren was hardly ever around, more interested in keeping an eye open for intruders on their territory. After years of being surrounded by vampires vying for attention, it felt rather special to vie for somebody else's and not worry about silly courtiers.

She was a little confused by the world, which had so suddenly been shaken up for her. Kaname couldn't bring himself to feel truly guilty about that, since he had caused it, because he was too selfishly pleased that she was his again. As detestable as the thought was, he knew she missed Kiryuu to a certain degree and even worried about the hunter, not to mention her old human friends. Yuuki was good hearted that way, always caring about others and worrying a little, especially, pleasingly enough, about Kaname.

Yet, for all of his happiness, he was in turn anxious about her. For years she had been a free creature, unbound by the tethers of society but that had changed, because now Kaname had had to bring her into hiding again. This distressed him, especially when he saw how she would sometimes sit, embracing her folded knees and hunching over them, a posture that clearly said to Kaname that she was still a little frightened. Yuuki didn't fully understand being a vampire yet, much less blood loss and being in hiding, cut off from the world, was a new thing again. She was a muddled ball of curiosity, stress and nerves of steel that she seemed to only just be discovering.

She was like a young cat in a new home, trying to get its bearings while clumsily stalking around. Yuuki was mostly curious about him, though she was shy about it. Kaname tried to teach her to be a Kuran again gently, showing her through example. She became nervous whenever she figured out something, fidgeting and shying from his hand, then eventually, as always coming back again. Kaname adored her bold uncertainty, knowing from experience that it was only when she became aggressive that he had cause to worry about her curiosity. She'd displayed such directly before he'd turned her, an event that despite the marring of Rido's presence, made Kaname smile a lot.

"See Yuuki?" he'd whisper whenever he taught her something, keeping track of her wandering attention span by stroking her hair so she'd mind him. It was good that she was learning, but a month passed, then another and spring came again, he knew he would have to do something. She needed her education back and it wouldn't be very long before the mansion began to inevitably bore her bright little spirit. Soon, though the outside was not safe at all, she would need to go there anyway, to return to the world and eventually, he would carefully show her to society, introducing her not as his sister, but as his someday bride to be…

This was what made up Kaname's mind about venturing out. He was the mature one, the adult. He had to provide for her, though it still wasn't even safe for him to step out yet. But his old political game could not be put on for much longer; eventually, he would have to start playing it once more, but this time with his queen firmly at his side. It was better to return to the escapade sooner rather than later and Kaname thought he knew where he would start.

Yuuki had passed out in the living area of the basement, sprawled out on the couch with her disregarded book on the floor, her fingers trailing after it. Kaname kneeled down beside her, watching her peaceful face and feeling a tad amazed that anyone could ever be so incredibly trusting in the house of a vampire lord. He could of bitten her right then without her noticing, as she was rather characteristically oblivious to the presence of anyone much less him once she was asleep. Kaname smiled, shaking his head. This was why she couldn't go out. This was why he had to go out and perhaps dirty his hands some more and use his political teeth once more.

"Yuuki." Kaname spoke clearly, knowing she wouldn't react to a whisper. "Yuuki, wake up."

She didn't respond. Kaname shook his head; did he have to physically actually do something to her to make her wake up when he wanted her to? Was his voice not enough to draw a response, even now that she was turned?

"Yuuki." repeated Kaname. "Yuuki."

Yuuki made absolutely no movement. Kaname decided that today her clueless side was more in control than usual. Well. He would wake her up. Just apparently not in any decent way.

Kaname leaned over her face and carefully touched his tongue against her cheek, stroking her hair, then leaned back, cocking his head as she suddenly cringed, then her eyes opened in a bleary flutter. A bit confused for a moment, it cleared away as she caught his scent and she looked at up at him uncertainly. Just as expected, the intimate motion had done the trick. Yuuki always became a lot more alert when he acted like that, always waiting to see what he'd do next. Personally, Kaname thought licking her cheek was quite tame considering there was another part of her a few inches lower he'd rather be licking.

"You fell asleep…" whispered Kaname, touching the smooth curve of her jaw.

"Oh no! I lost my place!" cried Yuuki suddenly, jolting upright, scrambling to grab her book and running into Kaname instead, who caught her to pull her into his arms. Yuuki forgot the book rather instantaneously and hugged him back, deciding favourably that he was a great deal more interesting than whatever boring novel she'd dug out of Haruka's old bookcase. Kaname used his foot to shove the book under the couch, thinking that it would take her at least a few hours to find it again, a thought he decided he could occupy himself with once he was out of her company.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." said Yuuki, distracted. "It was such a good part too. I'll have to reread it."

Kaname instantly wondered what the hell she'd been reading in their late father's old book exactly.

"Well, that's a good way for you to pass the time while I'm gone." said Kaname, sitting back and settling her weight down in his lap. Yuuki twitched and pulled back, staring at him, wide eyed. Kaname brushed a few strands of her hair back beyond her ear.

"What do you mean, 'while you're gone?'" asked Yuuki, the book utterly forgotten.

"I have to start arranging things again." said Kaname, sighing regrettably. How utterly loathe he was to leave her, particularly now with her trapped helplessly in his arms… "I want you to be able to go outside and be safe again. Beyond that, I must take responsibility for my actions in destroying the council. Seiren will stay and guard you while I'm gone. I'm not sure how long I'll be away, but hopefully for a short as time as possible."

"Oh." said Yuuki, looking very worried. "But… where'll you go, Oniisama?"

"I will find those who are most trustworthy. Those who favour our house, who were our allies before. I will return Yuuki. I will build a world that's safe for you again…" breathed Kaname, trailing off as she embraced him again, leaning against his chest. She felt comfortably small in his arms, her face buried in the front of his shirt. He entangled his hand in her long soft hair, wishing very dearly that he could hold her so forever. In time he dreamed of a day when he might be able to walk with her under the trees. She clung to him like a cuddly sort of bur, calm but quietly anxious.

"Don't worry Yuuki." said Kaname, loathe to disengage himself form her, but having little choice. Soon now, the sun would rise and he would begin his journey. She looked up at him sadly, following him like a puppy as he went to get his rather disused trench coat, her face pleading desperately with him not to leave her. He went to the door, turning as he felt her hug him one more time and gathering her in his arms to give her a chaste kiss, silently promising a more enthusiastic one when he next saw her, then he writhed free of her, forcing himself to take his trailing hand from her hair. Finally, horribly, he'd planted the door between them and that was that.

Kaname locked it, trying to ignore her abandoned presence on the other side of the door and started walking away up the underground passage hastily. Getting a hold of himself, he focused his thoughts on changing the shape of his body for something swifter, something that hunter and vampire alike would be inclined to look aside from. Kaname stood on his four powerful legs, looking back over his shoulder with an audible whine, then lifted his bushy tail, resolving silently to get it over with, to move far and fast.

Transformation was one of the more useful and ancient of the pureblood powers, at least as far as Kaname had decided. It was certainly one of his favourite and while he might of turned himself into a large amount of bats, he usually did that when he wanted to spy on people which today he didn't and bats were more connected with human vampire mythology then wolves were. There weren't many people, except for perhaps another pureblood who would of recognized him now, though any human wolf experts might of found him very odd. Naturally wolves have a great amount of colour variation in their pelts, but Kaname's fur was exactly the colour of his hair all over. He had no lighter or darker markings, no smattering of silver across his shoulders. Wolves also never have red eyes, but he did, though that didn't really worry him. Unless a person looked closely, it would be very hard for them to know that they were wrong.

Kaname was rather fond of being a wolf also because, no other animal could run so fast for so long or leap nearly so high. Wolves were powerful, beautiful creatures, fanatically loyal to their family packs, which was an ideal Kaname related with. He galloped through the tunnel, blinded for a moment by the glare of the spring time sun, then dashing out into the forest, using his nose and ears to guide himself. It was pure joy to smell the trees and grass again, to inhale the scent of the spring blooms on the air. It made him guilty, that he could enjoy such a pleasure and his girl couldn't. Kaname avoided the roads and trails, using his memory to guide his way.

He swam across a river and for a time, even stopped to pretend to be a normal wolf when he found a nest of field mice by accident just in case anyone was watching. Then he was up again, running with the tireless, graceful lope that only wolves possess. Only a very determined horse might of outran him then and with Yuuki's blood, he was stronger than ever. No longer was Kaname in a state of starvation, for which he would always be grateful to her. Night came and he rested under a log, itching to go and thinking vainly about Yuuki. When he couldn't take it anymore he was off again, thinking that the sooner he got his business done the sooner he could return to get his kiss from her.

It was around sunset the next day when he trotted over the hill through the forest, following the scent of early roses and saw the sprawl of the Aidou Estate. Manicured lawns, hedges and well cared for flowers surrounded the old brick manor, behind it a distant pond. Kaname panted and decided it would be a rather bad idea to stride up as a vampire, as spies were probably watching, so he casually wandered his way down the hill, sniffing things here and there like a stray dog, then leaping the fence. Inside at last, Kaname got his bearings, rearing on his hindquarters for a moment to read the wind with his nose, then starting to pad in the direction of a servant's entrance.

The pureblood found his way to an open kitchen door and poked his head in, his stomach grumbling a little. The cooks didn't notice him, concentrating too hard on their work, which was just as well as far as Kaname was concerned. He didn't want to talk to them anyway. Kaname followed the perimeter of the manner, waving his tail in a very un-wolflike way, trying to look more like a friendly mutt who had just happened to come by, though most dogs barked crazily when met by vampires. Kaname looked at the windows, snuffing and stopping as he found the one he was looking for. He allowed himself a grin as he realized Aidou had left his window open and he backed up, then ran forwards, leaping then scrabbling up the last bit of wall, grabbing the window sill with his paws then falling inwards.

Kaname grunted a bit at his lack of grace, shook his head and raised his nose, following Aidou's most recent scent trail to Aidou's bed, where there was a rather massive mountain of blankets. Beside the bed was a large, tottering stack of manga volumes, some of which that looked like they actually belonged to Ichijou and some discarded clothes. It was the typical lazy messiness that told Kaname he'd found the right vampire's room. He cocked his head, wondering how best to get Aidou's attention and decided that considering Aidou's personality (he was even more clueless than Yuuki) Kaname opted to gingerly take the edge of the noble's blanket in his teeth and yank it back.

Aidou jerked awake almost instantly and he groaned, looking out the window, then finally noticing Kaname.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAGH!" shrieked Aidou, scrabbling up and then falling over, scrambling to get as far away from Kaname as possible. "ACK! Get away from me!"

"Hanabusa?" yelled a voice from somewhere outside.

"Get back! Get back mutt or I'll freeze you!" yelped Aidou and Kaname sat down, waiting for Aidou to try it. As Aidou attempted to use his powers on him, Kaname yawned pointedly, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "What the heck?!"

"Hanabusa!" yelled the voice and all at once, Kain Akatsuki leapt into the room, as usual poised to deal with whatever new idiocy Aidou had come up with. This time he looked absolutely defeated, staring at Kaname with a mix of pure confusion and annoyance. Finally, he pointed at Kaname. "Hanabusa, you woke me up for a dog?"

"It's not a dog, it's a wolf!" cried Aidou, gaping at Kaname. "I don't know how it got in here and for some reason I couldn't freeze it - _oh_."

Aidou, humble in his pajamas, bowed to Kaname while Kain blinked in confusion.

"Hanabusa, why'd you just salute the dog? I think you need more sleep." said Kain.

"He's not a dog you idiot!" said Aidou, panicking a little. "Quick, you bow too!"

"He sure looks like a damn dog."

"That's 'cus he is one - er, I mean a wolf - right now." said Aidou. "Don't you get it Akatsuki? It's _Kaname-sama_."

Kain scratched his head, shrugged, then turned to go back out the door. "I'm going back to bed."

"Wolves don't have red eyes you idiot!" hissed Aidou. "Kuran Kaname-sama, are you alright?"

"As good as can be expected, considering I'm in hiding. Kain, close the window. I don't want anyone seeing me. I'm not only protecting myself you know, I have my Yuuki to think of. Aidou, get your father." instructed Kaname, transforming as they both blinked rather slowly in astonishment. "Neither of you can speak of what you just saw me do, or I'll kill you."

He watched them fall about their tasks, obeying him as they had in what almost seemed like a horrible past life. Kaname stood in the middle of the room, watching the door quite imperiously as Kain stood by, looking nervous.

"G-gang lead- er, Kaname-sama, what have you been doing sir?" asked Kain nervously, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Protecting Yuuki. Do try to realize Kain, I did tell you all that she was mine, you just never believed me because she was 'human.'" said Kaname stoutly. "What have you been up to Kain?"

"Well… the usual… taking care of Hanabusa." admitted Kain, scratching his head again. "It's not the same without you Dorm Leader."

"Oh?" asked Kaname, though he already could guess what Kain spoke of.

"Well for one thing… nobody's seen Ichijou-san. He vanished and… well he didn't come back." said Kain, fidgeting. "Chairman Cross got arrested and that pest of a prefect he calls a son has been on the loose. There's uh… there's been a lot of problems since you annihilated the council."

Kaname nodded, stiffening as the door opened and Lord Aidou entered with his son, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Kaname and bowing. Lord Aidou straightened and tentatively walked a little closer, his son going to stand with Kain. Kaname thought that Aidou's father looked a little nervous to approach him.

"Kuran-sama, what brings you here? Where have you been?" asked Lord Aidou.

"I have been caring for my sister, Kuran Yuuki, which is also why I'm here." said Kaname, titling his head a little to Lord Aidou respectfully. "My pacifist views are stronger than ever. I have Yuuki to think of and I feel a… responsibility for the deed I did. However, my position is hard to manuaver, as both myself and my Yuuki are in hiding. There are those who would think Yuuki weak and kill her… so I must make the world a safer place, if only so that she can go outside again."

Lord Aidou looked almost instantly fascinated by his explaination and almost within seconds Kaname had his allegiance again, which it seemed had never wavered in the first place. Lord Aidou wanted to know more about Yuuki and meet her, which while dangerous, Kaname could see the sense in. She was their standard after all and if Lord Aidou was to work for her benefit, then he should understand her beauty. Aidou looked excited and begged Kaname to let him come too. So it was that Kaname came sneaking back to his home with two Aidous at his heel, entering through a different secret way. Kaname sensed Seiren nearby almost instantly as he moved to the door, which swung open.

Kaname walked through, his movements shadowed by his guardian as she kept an eye on the Aidous, while he led the way, down the secret staircase to the domain of his mate. Kaname opened the door, relaxing as he caught her scent, heavy on the air, the two Aidous stepping inside behind him with curiosity.

"Yuuki." he called.

She practically ran into the room, skidding to a halt as she saw the Aidous, becoming a little nervous as she stared at Lord Aidou, unsure of how she should react. She'd never really met any adult vampires before who hadn't thought she looked delicious. The Aidous both bowed low to her and she was taken aback, unused to this part of being pureblood. Very uncertainly she approached, Kaname holding out his hand to her, which she took and he drew her against his side.

"Hello Cross - eh, I mean Kuran Yuuki-sama." said Aidou hastily. "How are you?"

Yuuki gulped, taken aback by the attention and looking unsure. "Uh Aidou-senpai! H-how are you?"

"I asked you first, that's not how it works." argued Aidou as if she was still a human, then covering his mouth and flinching away from his father's reprimanding stare.

"Oh. I'm very bored." admitted Yuuki innocently. "But it's nice to see you Aidou-senpai! What time of year is it outside?"

Kaname looked furtively at Lord Aidou to see his reaction to Yuuki's forward, friendly nature and allowed himself a bit of a smirk. Lord Aidou looked as if he'd been charmed already.

"Well it's spring. There's a lot of flowers blooming and leaves on the trees." said Aidou. "It's really too bad you can't see it."

"Yeah I miss going on patrol." said Yuuki sadly. "Um, is this your dad? You look a lot like him."

"Kuran Yuuki-sama, it is nice to finally meet you." said Lord Aidou, taking her hand. Kaname watched raptly as Lord Aidou politely kissed it and Kaname knew the man was on their side for good, just like that.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." said Yuuki brightly, though she seemed a little confused about the hand kissing. "Do you want some tea? I can go make some!"

Lord Aidou looked a little horrified about the idea of his pureblood princess making him tea, but he didn't have time to answer, because Kaname was already whispering encouragement in Yuuki's ear and she dashed off, grinning excitedly about having something to do.

"Well er, she's very, um, very -" said Lord Aidou, trying to coin the word that described her best.

"Human-like." finished Aidou, grinning. "Father, she's always been like this."

"No, human-like isn't right, um, eh… well she's surprisingly cheerful for being trapped down here." said Lord Aidou finally.

"Yuuki has a positive outlook on life." said Kaname proudly. "Oh, and don't please don't feel odd about her making the tea. It's brightened up her entire day."

"Just as well… Hanabusa, go help her." ordered Lord Aidou and his son went obediently. "Kaname-sama, what exactly does she do all day here, doesn't she have anything to do?"

"Yuuki doesn't really no. She reads a lot and I've caught her writing a few letters which of course we can't even send. I've been teaching her about vampirism, but that doesn't take up much time. She only knows as much about actually being one of us as she did when she was five, so forgive her if she's a little confused by formalities. As a child, she never met anyone but us."

"Hmm what about schooling?" asked Lord Aidou concernedly.

"She doesn't like it and I'm not sure if there's any way of continuing her education right now. When she was a prefect as a human, she missed a lot because she was always too tired during the day to concentrate." said Kaname uncomfortably. "I've done the best I can with her, Lord Aidou."

"No, no, don't worry Kaname-sama. I was only asking because I'm concerned. Even if she can't leave or go outside, she should still be educated." said Lord Aidou thoughtfully as he followed Kaname to the living room. Luckily, there were no books on the floor today. Kaname breathed a private sigh of relief at this and wondered if perhaps Yuuki had found a new, better place to hole up. Yuuki and Aidou came walking in, Aidou looking disgruntled as Yuuki held her tray of tea away from him. Yuuki set out the tea, Aidou trying to help her with very little success.

"What about Hanabusa? He could teach her." said Lord Aidou and Kaname almost choked on his tea. Yuuki glanced at Aidou in confusion as she sat down next to Kaname.

"Teach Cross - um, I mean, Yuuki-cha - er, _sama _what, father?" asked Aidou.

"Well first you can learn to say her name right Hanabusa." growled Lord Aidou.

"Ah er, sorry Yuuki-sama." said Aidou apologetically.

"What?" Yuuki hadn't even been paying attention. She'd become distracted by the bit of tea Kaname had accidentally spill on his pant leg.

"That is most certainly a solution." agreed Kaname solemnly, tugging the edge of his trench coat inconspicuously over his leg. "Aidou-kun does owe her."

"Owe her for what?" asked Aidou, taking his turn at being an idiot.

"You _bit_ her. Several times when she was a human." said Kaname dryly, planting a glare on Aidou. The blonde's father looked at Aidou with horror.

"You _what_?!" demanded Lord Aidou of his son.

"Eheheh do we have to bring that up Kaname-sama? It was _so long ago." said Aidou, downing all his tea in one go. _

"A year is not a long time ago." said Kaname dryly. "You bit her at the welcome assembly and once when she was on patrol."

"She was bleeding!" yelped Aidou in defence. "Well, not at the assembly thing, but really, it's not like I bit her on the neck or anything and she was just a human back then!"

"Hanabusa!" growled Lord Aidou threateningly.

"Hey I don't really care anymore." piped up Yuuki. "It was more annoying than anything."

Kaname sighed and covered his face in exasperation.

"I can see you don't realize the point, Yuuki-sama." said Lord Aidou, shaking his head.

"There is one?" asked Yuuki, confused. Kaname uncovered his face, sighing.

"The point, Yuuki, is that even though you didn't know it then, you were still betrothed to me." said Kaname, hoping that some epiphany would come to her. Nothing happened.

"Oh, but I was a human." said Yuuki lostly.

"It's the same reason I'm probably going to kill Kiryuu the next time I see him -"

"-I'll help!" interrupted Aidou.

"Hanabusa!" hissed Lord Aidou.

"Oniisama, I know you don't like Zero much but -" said Yuuki, suddenly blushing. "Wait. Oh I think I get it. I think."

"I'm not sure that you do." said Kaname, shaking his head.

Lord Aidou gulped and leaned towards Yuuki. "The point, Yuuki-sama, if I may be frank, is that your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. Nobody else is allowed to take it. It's part of your being affianced to him."

"Umm." said Yuuki, finally comprehending it a bit and glancing nervously at Kaname, who was inwardly a little choked at her expression.

"Anyway, Kaname-sama, will you allow my Hanabusa to teach Yuuki-sama?" asked Lord Aidou politely.

"Yes." said Kaname as Aidou frowned a little, wondering what sort of contract he'd just entered.

"In any case, I will do all I can to aid you. We will keep your location secret and I will contact the Kains and Souens to garner their support. They will help." promised Lord Aidou. "We will protect Yuuki-sama and create a world where she can walk free."

It was a relief when the Aidous left later on, but Kaname couldn't help feeling a little better as he listened to Yuuki tell him about how her days without him had gone. She very shyly sat beside him, hugging him around his chest, evidently very glad that he was okay. Kaname hugged her back, holding her still so he could lean down and get his kiss from her, ignoring her uncertainty. He kissed her passionately, pleased when he felt her tentative attempt at a response and he pulled back, sighing as he moved his attention to her throat, pushing away her hair from it. She put her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue along her jugular, flattening back her shirt collar with one hand, then licking her one more time before biting. She quivered in pain for a second, then her one hand found his hair as usual and they both relaxed.

Kaname sighed and decided that he would finally be able to pay her back a little. With Lord Aidou's help, he would take responsibility for the freedom he had taken from her. It lessened his guilt substantially and as he gently loosened his grip, drawing back his mouth from her throat, he thought that she seemed happy too, even if she was imprisoned.

That definitely had something to do with him being there with her.

* * *

**Woo. You got through my drabble, kudos to you!**

**I had the idea of the purebloods turning into wolves long before I saw that pic of Matsuri Hino-sama's. (I draw a lot more canines than humans you see, historically...) If you think about it, the society of the vampires in VK is a lot like that of a wolf pack, with Kaname (and Yuuki!) being alphas, Ichijou and Seiren being betas (2nd in command/protectors of the pack) and Aidou being the omega (a wolf whose role is to cheer everyone else up - contrary to popular belief, omegas are NOT the lowest ranking wolves in a pack.) The rest are subordinates. ;) I've thought of drawing the crew as various canids before and here's how I'd portray them:**

**Kaname & Yuuki, being purebloods, would of course be wolves.**

**Shiki would be a wolf dog hybrid, since he's half pureblood.**

**Zero would be some sort of noble hunting dog, like a irish wolfhound.**

**Rima would be a Nova Scotia duck tolling retriever because they're very pretty/cute like her and fashionable.**

**Aidou would be a golden retriever. LOL. Dumb and cute.**

**Ruka would be a saluki because they're stylish and noble.  
**

**Seiren would be a german shepherd. (Because they're usually used in war/police work as service dogs.)**

**Kain would be.... hmm dunno. Maybe a cute cross with some german shepherd in it. He's a bit more rich in the brains department than Aidou. XD**

**Not sure what the Chairman would be. Maybe another german shepherd. They're all purpose. :)**

**Rawr now I go to sleep. I am sick and injured, so I must rest! ^^**

**-Lt. H.W.**


End file.
